


Forever Waiting

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comic-Con, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Reader-Insert, San Diego Comic-Con, Soulmates, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: requested by anonymous:Soulmate AU with clocks, but some clocks runs into count down to 0 to they meet, and some count to the day their soulmates is born and stops at moment they meet. Readers bff is a Loki fan and force her to go to the SDCC. During the Con, reader sees her clock is near 0, then Tom bump into her. Then they go separate ways, and Tom looks at his clock and it stoped, then he have to find the stranger he bumped in. When he does, he’s like “you letted me waiting” bcs shes 10 years younger than him…
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Forever Waiting

**_Y/N_ **

“Come on.” Your best friend tugs at your arm, pulling you from where you sit on the hotel room bed. “It’ll be _fun._ ” 

You roll your eyes. “How?”

They sigh and point at your arm. The clock counting down until the moment you’ll meet your soulmate stares at you from where it hangs on your wrist. It’s been ticking down slowly for a while now, for the last week your heart has been beating like crazy. When Y/BFF/N asked you to go with them to SDCC, you were hesitant at first. No matter where you are when the countdown goes to zero, you’ll meet your soulmate, yet there’s always that inner voice hoping for a meet-cute like so many of the stories people post have. However, you realised that maybe the best way to go about it was to _not_ think about it, so you said yes, knowing you would meet your soulmate at SDCC, and knowing it would probably be chaos, but also, hopefully, pretty amazing. 

And now that you’re there, in the hotel room, gut churning like crazy because of all the possibilities about what can happen in the next few hours, it all feels so real. _Too real._ The clock says it’s three hours, forty-three minutes and five seconds until you meet your soulmate, and the last twenty four have been as excruciating as you thought was possible, but now that you know it will happen, you can’t help… 

To be honest, you kind of want to cry. It feels too soon, too late, too …coincidental. 

Yet, you stand up. “Okay,” you say, taking a final look in the long mirror at the entrance of the room. Dressed casually in a pair of black skinny jeans, a turquoise and loose blouse, and a pair of black and white flats, you feel kind of good. The little, natural make-up you put on feels like too little and too much, and even if you do feel good about your looks at the moment, you still feel like you’ll disappoint. 

But Y/BFF/N squeals where they stand behind you, clapping their hands together and jumping up and down. “ _You’re gonna meet your soulmate_ ,” they singsong. 

You roll your eyes, but the smile on your lips reveal the truth. Your beating heart and your churning gut reveals the truth; You’re just as excited as they are. 

**_TOM_ **

It’s not like Tom hasn’t tried not to think about it. It’s not like he hasn’t tried to take the clock off, hide it away to never look at again. The people he’s been with did the same; they tried to hide the fact that there was something missing. 

And now he stares at the numbers. 

_28:74:04:02:49 (28 years, 74, days, 4 hours, 2 minutes, 49 seconds)_

The love of his life only grows older, and so does he. _God, he hopes she comes around soon_. He’s only getting older, and time runs out for the family he would like to start. But there is someone out there, even if he has to wait forever. 

He sighs. It’s not like it’ll be very specia if it happens soon, seeing as he’s in the middle of a Comic Con. How does he meet someone he hasn’t met before? Is it some actor or author or otherwise that’s shown up and he’ll finally be introduced to? Is it a fan? Some random person walking down the hallways? Or will he have to wait even longer?

It’s the fact that he doesn’t know that has his heart beat so fast. The moment can be right around the corner, or years away. Letting out another deep sigh, he lets his arms fall down and walks out of the bathroom. The crowd is full, and he would regret taking the route to the same bathroom as everyone else, but there’s something about feeling a little normal. 

He weaves through the crowd, head a little down as to not suddenly be stopped by some fan―though maybe that’s exactly what’s supposed to happen. 

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Tom doesn’t notice his steps. He walks right into something, some _one_ , the bump enough for them to fall. Wide-eyed he stares at the girl on the floor. “Oh,” he says and holds out a hand for her, “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” 

She takes his hand, a pained smile on her face as he helps her up. His hand holds under her elbow, steadying her and searching her face for any sign of hurt. When her smile turns rather awkward and embarrassed instead, he removes his hand. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, “are you okay?”

The girl nods with a smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry. As much my fault as yours,” she says. “But I have to go, my friend’s waiting for me. She’s pretty excited about all this.” She gestures vaguely in the air, indicating an excitement for just _being_ at comic con. 

Tom smiles at her. “Yeah, of course. Sorry, again.” 

She gives him another small smile as she walks away. Tom can’t help but stare after her as she walks, something churning deep within his gut, something akin to butterflies, or flutters. He can’t ignore the flip of his heart. 

Knowing he’s wasted a lot of time, he shakes his head and moves from his spot. With a last look behind him, seeing the girl disappear into the crowd, he lets the smile stay on his face. He takes a glance down at his clock; how long could have gone? 

And seeing as it says _28:74:04:07:39_ and the seconds don’t tick further, he knows he’s met her. But how to find her again when he hasn’t even gotten her name? 

**_Y/N_ **

You make it back to where Y/BFF/N took a seat just in time. Despite their rather angry look at how late you are, there’s something more to the look. As you sit down, they take your arm in theirs and twist it around. 

“It’s stopped,” they say and raises a brow. “So, who is it?”

“Uhh,” you say, “I don’t know?” You shrug and press your lips into a thin smile. 

Y/BFF/N frowns. “You don’t know?” They turn in their chair, frown turned into …resignation? “How can you not know who your soulmate is? You should have met him? Exchanged words maybe? Something?” Their loud voice turns some heads, and you sink into your seat trying to not get too much attention. 

“There was one person, maybe?” 

They sit back. “Okay, who? What happened? Where is he now?”

You don’t get to answer as the show starts. 

You don’t really follow everything. Someone talks a whole lot, more talking, something on the big screen and more things. It takes a whole lot of time and you’re feeling rather bored. But you’re there as support, as a friend, so you don’t say anything. 

When they start to talk about the new Loki show, Y/BFF/N squeals in their seat and grins at you. You smile at their enthusiasm, finding it rather cute. But then, as they introduce the lead actor (you can never seem to get his name―no matter how many times Y/BFF/N has mentioned it) and he walks onto stage, your heart stops. 

That’s _him_. The guy you ran into in the hallway. The sweet one who had you blush. The _British_ one whose voice had your knees weak, and whose dazzling, worried smile made your heart flip and your gut churn. 

And it turns out he’s plays Loki. _Loki_. The most beloved onscreen villain. 

You take a deep breath, feeling the need for some fresh air. But instead of managing, it stops. You hold your breath, sink into your seat and think about the complications it holds. Not only that, but seeing as your best friend is one of his biggest fans, you also know he’s about ten years older. 

You know you don’t choose your soulmate, who you love, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy to feel ready. When you’re finally stable in your life, you’re meeting someone who has been stable for so long. You’re meeting someone who has so many fans that might rip you to shreds (you’ve seen how fans can be with celebrities’ partners). 

But, it’s worth a shot, right? 

So, you do your best to steady your breathing. Your heart still beats, and the anticipation has butterflies flutter around in your gut, but you smile as it continues. When he gets off the stage, you whisper to Y/BFF/N about needing to use the bathroom. They nod and wave you off. 

Okay, so how do you find him again? He’s probably backstage, or whatever it’s called at these things. You make your way to the most obvious place you can think of, and of course, there are people there and security. 

With a deep sigh, you try to see another way. You stand there thinking for a little while, before you decide to try your luck. One of the security guards stands a little on the outside of the group. You lean against the wall where he stands. 

“You’re not getting in,” he says. 

You shrug. “Not sure I want to either,” you reply. “Gonna be attacked by all these people.”

The guard tugs a little on his lips. “What is it that you want then?”

“Deliver a message.” You take a deep breath. “This is gonna sound weird, because I don’t know his actual name, but the dude who plays Loki,” you glance at the guard who raises a brow, “I think I’m his soulmate.”

“I’m gonna tell you this nicely, but you’re not the first one to say that. First one who didn’t know his name, but not the first one.”

You nod. “Well, I’m not trying to get in there. Look, here―you have a pen? Okay, thanks.” You find a piece of paper and write a message on it. “Can you see that he gets this? I know it seems weird, but, I don’t want to miss the chance to talk to him if it is him. I just know my clock ended after I met him and I… I need to know.”

The guard nods, accepting the piece of paper. “Okay, but don’t expect much.”

“I’m not.” 

And with a small, grateful smile at the guard, you walk back to your seat. Y/BFF/N gives you a half-smile half ‘you were gone long’ look, which you just shrug off. Painfully, you watch through the whole show, hoping your soulmate got your note and that he does decide to send a message to you, after all, you did put your number on the piece of paper. 

After too long, it’s finally over. You get up from your seat. Y/BFF/N follows right behind. “Hey, what’s going on?” they ask as you rush from the crowd of people. You find a free corner and lean against the wall. 

“Okay, you’re gonna think I’m crazy and that I’m stupid and that―”

They take your hands in theirs. “I already know you’re crazy, but you are far from stupid. Just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on.” They smile warmly at you, taking away some of the nervousness running through your veins. 

“Okay, so,” you take a deep breath, “I think the guy who plays Loki might be my soulmate.”

Y/BFF/N’s eyes goes wide. “Wait, seriously? But- no- he, huh?” Something flickers through their eyes. “You think Tom Hiddleston is your soulmate?!”

The yell has most of the crowd in the hallway stop and stare at the two of you. You hide your head in your hands, but still nod. “I bumped into him in the hallway when I was walking back to you, and like… when I saw him come out on stage, I just…”

“Give me your phone.”

You lift your head to look at them, yet still hand them your phone. By the look on their face as they unlock it, you snatch it back. Staring back at you is a single text message. 

_You left me waiting, I hope you know how to make up for it. - Tom_

It has your heart beat faster. You look up at Y/BFF/N to see the look on their face, and seeing the shock (and little smirk) that colors their expression, you know that not only do they believe you, but they’re happy. 

“You have to reply.” 

_Oh, shit_. 

“What do I reply?” you ask, gaze drifting back to your phone and the text burning into your mind. 

Y/BFF/N takes your phone from you. They type something in, lips pressed together as they think. “Okay, I sent it. All we have to do is wait for an answer.”

“What did you send?” Your voice sounds more confident than you feel. 

Y/BFF/N doesn’t answer as the phone vibrates, signalling a new message. A smile makes its way on their face and they wave it in front of you. “Looks like you got a date.” They hand back the phone. 

Your mouth goes dry at the text staring back at you. _Tonight at eight?_ Your gaze drifts up to what Y/BFF/N sent, which was a question of when he had time to let you make up for it. And he’d answered tonight. 

_Tonight? Eight?_ You check the clock. That’s barely even one hour. 

Yet, you still reply, _works great, where?_

The reply comes awfully fast. You don’t feel prepared. Especially not to see the name of a hotel staring back at you. Still, you reply with a confirmation and a smiley. And then you sigh and give Y/BFF/N a dreadful look. 

“It’ll be okay. Now we gotta get you there.”

You nod. The nervousness boiling inside you, only rising with each minute. 

**_TOM_ **

The girl had said yes. She had… said yes. 

He’d told the receptionist to give her his room number. Not that he was sure she wanted to get to his room at once, but he thought they might order room service and eat, and he doesn’t really want to go out in the public eye at the first meeting. 

His only problem is that he isn’t even certain the note was from her. Who else could it be from? He doesn’t know, but how does he know if it isn’t someone who tried to mess with him? But how would anyone know his clock had run out of time? He hadn’t worn it out on stage, maybe that’s why? 

Either way, Tom can only wait. He paces back and forth, and though he has no clock other than his phone, it feels like he can see the minute hand slowly tick closer to eight. He checks the clock once more; _7.58_. 

A knock on the door startles him. He looks at it, stares as if his eyes have x-ray vision and he can see the person on the other side. But he can’t. What he can, is check the peephole. 

On the other side stands a girl very much like the one he bumped into. Okay, that means it’s not a prank, _probably._

Tom opens the door. “Hi,” he says, voice smaller than he thought it would be. 

“Hi,” she says, lips pressed together in a small smile. She smiles wider and holds out her hand. “I’m Y/N.” 

He takes her hand in his and gives her a firm handshake. “Tom,” he says―he might be famous, but he doesn’t take it for granted that someone knows his name, plus it is the nice thing to do. “I’m not sure what you want to do, but would you like to come in? We could order room service and eat, if you’re hungry, of course.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” 

Tom steps to the side to let her in and as she walks in, he closes the door. “What would you like? The room service menu lies on the table.” He nods to the small table by the window. He could have had a big suite if he wanted to, but he hadn’t planned on spending much time here and had one of the smaller rooms. A twin bed, a chair by the table and a luggage rack with his suitcase (thankfully closed). 

Y/N sits down in the chair and picks up the brochure. She scans the items with a cute scrunch of her nose, and looks up at Tom after a few moments. “I don’t need much, really, but the club sandwich sounds pretty good? And we could share a bottle of wine?” She presses her lips together, eyes gaze back down to the menu. “Or is that too much? I just thought, well, I guess this is a date. It is, right? I’m not being stupid now? Like the way you sent the text and―”

“Don’t think too hard on it.” He takes her hand in his, thankful when she doesn’t pull away. “I do intend this to be a date, we’re soulmates, right? That’s what’s supposed to happen, isn’t it?” 

She nods. “I guess. I just… I’m not really… I haven’t really been on dates. And you’re, you know…” Y/N gestures to him and sighs. 

“I’m what?”

She rolls her eyes. “…famous.” He can see in her eyes there’s another word she would rather say, but she holds back. They don’t know each other yet so Tom keeps from teasing, but he wishes she would say it. 

“Yeah,” he says instead, “but I’ll order.” He stands up, releases her hand and picks up the hotel phone. As he presses the button for room service and the dial tone comes up, he looks to her. “What kind of wine do you want?” 

“No preference, you can choose.” She smiles and stands up. “I’m just gonna use the bathroom whilst you call.” 

He nods and sighs as he watches her go. He’s been on dates. He’s had girlfriends. He’s had sex―and, yeah, it was good. But just being in Y/N’s presence has Tom relish in feelings he never thought possible; the constant beating of his heart; the dull ache in his lungs that has him struggle to breathe; the way his gut twists in this weird, unusual way; how cold he felt when he pulled his hand back because her touch had been searing. 

Tom takes a deep breath, casts a glance at the closed bathroom door and focuses on ordering some food and wine. He swallows a lump in his throat. He needs this to work. He needs this to be good. 

He needs _this_. 

**_Y/N_**

“Wait,” you put down the wine glass, “let me get this straight. You went on a date with someone who claimed to be your soulmate even though your clock hadn’t run out yet? Only to get back home, check the clock you keep locked away because the thought of if scared you, and seeing that the woman lied to you? But you didn’t tell her that you knew because you didn’t have the heart and she was already in your home and you had a good time and she _stayed over_?”

Tom’s cheeks paint a deep red color as he nods with tight pressed lips. “She was a lovely woman, but… I guess she took advantage of the fact that I never wear it in public, and I rarely even bothered with it at the time. It felt like a reminder of something I wasn’t going to get.” 

You place your hand over his, the touch a good, quiet burn underneath your palm. “And now you have?” 

A smile spreads across his features. “Now I have.” He takes a sip of the wine. “Honestly, though, you are younger than I expected. You made me wait ten extra years.” 

“Well, sometimes you have to wait for the good things.” You smile at him. “But I hope I’m not a disappointment even though I’m younger?”

Tom shakes his head. “Not at all. You are better than I could have imagined. Ten years younger, but much more reflected than me, smarter than me and absolutely _gorgeous_.”

A light breeze flutters in your gut at his words. “I don’t believe I’m smarter or more reflected, but I’ll take the gorgeous comment any day, so thanks.” You smile at him and pick up your glass for a sip of wine. 

Tom’s gaze travels over you. Blue eyes that smile as they study your features and land on your lips. They flicker between your eyes and your lips, and yours does the same. Without thinking about it, you lick your lips and swallow the lump in your throat. Tom puts down his wine glass, and you follow. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, voice low and hoarse. 

You nod.

He leans forward slowly, taking his time. His hand cups your cheek and pulls you closer to meet him halfway. And when your lips press against his, your whole body goes alight with fire. Fireworks go off in your stomach. Your heart beats even faster than it already did and you didn’t think that was possible. 

Tom pulls away before you can press yourself closer to him. A sheepish smile coats his lips, which you return. You tug a little on his hand and motion with your hand that he should sit down on the bed instead. 

He doesn’t hesitate, moving from the chair to the bed in one swift motion. As he seats himself, you move over to him, straddling his hips and pressing your lips to his once again. You don’t take longer before you let your tongue lick over his bottom lip, which makes him open his mouth for your tongue to slide in. It elicits a sound from him and his hands makes its way to your waist, one rubs up and down your thigh while the other is placed firmly on your lower back, pressing you closer to him. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and comb your fingers through his hair. It’s soft, and even with the small curls it’s easily combed through. It surprises you enough to pull away, making Tom raise his brows at you. 

You smile sheepishly at him. “Your hair is so _soft_ ,” you say. 

Tom laughs and nods. 

“No, but really, you have curls yet they don’t… it’s not tangled.” 

Tom chuckles. Fond eyes meet yours and he presses a quick kiss to your lips that brings more emotions than the longer and deeper one you’d had moments before. “You’re cute.” 

“You’re cute.” 

He shakes his head with a smile. “Can you be the cute one and I the ruggedly handsome one?” he asks. 

You roll your eyes. “Sure.” You lean in to his ear and feel him tense underneath you. “Want to show me more of that rugged handsomeness?” Your voice is hoarse and breathless as you whisper in his ear, and just because you can, you plant a kiss by his ear. You trail kisses along his jaw, back to his lips. 

He twitches underneath you as you look up at him through your lashes. In the next moment, he flings you down on your back and hovers over you, hands on each side of your face and a hungry look in his eyes. He leans down, his lips inches from yours. “You sure?” 

You nod. “I’m making up for lost time, right?” You send him a smirk, and he doesn’t waste the moment to capture your lips in his and trace one hand along the curves of your body. 

It wasn’t how you saw the day end, but it wasn’t exactly a bad ending


End file.
